Heart of a Hero
by Faolin23
Summary: about the life of Faolin23 as a runescape player with some polt twist and some exaggerated content


Heart of a Hero

_This is a story that transpires in the newest age of Runescape and possible the most important... I unfortunately do not own Runescape and nothing but the names of my characters are my own. Everything in this story is accurate and the characters here do exist, including the clan. I appreciate the reader indulging in this painstaking novel, and wish all of you a blessing from Saradomin himself. _

After the spell had been cast upon him, the only thing _he_ could remember was a vivid flash of greens, blues, and browns followed by shapes smudged and contorted. A moment later he landed on solid ground and threw up. He leaned on a nearby tree for support and waited until it stopped. He sat up and remembered what the tutorial instructors had taught him. He remembered that one told him to go to lumbridge castle to learn more about the skills in Runescape. He remembered it was the Magic instructor that told him.

He swore he'd never ever let anyone use magic on him again as he stood upright and wiped the vomit with his sleeve. "Damn noob," said an armored figure walking by. The word felt alien to him, but he could tell it was insulting. He walked away feeling slightly humiliated and tried to find the entrance to the place the magic instructors told him about: lumbridge castle. He was told that he would be teleported near it and he assumed this was the place.

He began to walk northwest and followed the wall. He had to backtrack once because he reached a dead end. A large wooden fence kept him from a large swamp with large rats roaming around. He felt a pang of disgust as they ate an armored man fully clad in Bronze armor. He walked back to the other side of the large wall, past the spot where he first appeared in Runescape, and found the large castle entrance, completely open to the heavens.

He was awed by the impressive beauty the castle held. The castle itself stretches far from his vision and felt like they would never end. Large cannons loomed ominously on the battlements and ready to defend. Faolin learned from one of the instructors that no army has ever taken over Lumbridge because of the valor of the men, the courage they possess, and how well fortified the castle is. He walked near the stepped and took a moment to examine the richly crafted doors that led to the inside of the castle. Buffed to gleam and shine, as was the gold lining the doors, the doors held impressive beauty.

He felt weak from vomiting, tired, hungry, and thirsty as he walked away from the castle doors. He had 25 coins of Gp as the bank instructor had said, but could not find any vendors which worried him slightly. He last ate in Tutorial Island which felt like an eternity ago, time was lost on Tutorial Island. He was against a wall and remained standing, taking the time he promised himself to remember anything about who he used to be.

He remembered nothing of who he could have been or did before going to Tutorial Island. All he remembered that was most vivid was a flash of blue lightning and two people rigid in motion as energy traveled to one another over a beam.

His thoughts were interrupted by a forceful shove to the side. "Move asswipe,"said an armored figure laughing. Faolin recognized the voice as the same man who called him a noob earlier. He was wearing a full set of bronze armor, which in the evening sun glowed to a rich copper, a wicked looking bronze battle axe which was held by his left hand, and he wore a lavish brown cape. He ranked a level 10 which put Faolin's rank to shame because he was a level 3, yet he did not care. He was angry that this man keeps insulting him and purposely bullying him for no reason.

He drew his bronze longsword which was given to him by Vanakka, and while the armored ma's back was turned, lashed out with it and was struck in the head with the blade. A loud ding was heard throughout the courtyard yet none came to investigate the source of the noise. He stumbled forward a few steps but did not fall. The armored man locked his red eyes at faolin's green ones and stared at each other. "You'll pay for that you filthy noob, you'll be taught not to mess with Zezima," said the man. Faolin glared at him and began to move forward with his longsword at the ready when a hand gripped his shoulder and held him in place.

He turned around expecting another attack but found a good natured man in iron armor holding him back with no threat intended. He had a large sword, larger than faolin's, in his hand, and was staring at zezima with his luminous blue eyes. He grinned at faolin and stared at zezima. "Better move nub, your no match for me and my friend here," said the good-natured man to Zezima. Zezima stared at faolin and the man and snarled. He walked off into the crowd and disappeared.

Faolin sheathed his longsword and thanked his new found friend. "No problem, I couldn't stand around and let you fight that monster," said the man. "My name is serpent99912, serpent for short."

"What's your name kid," said serpent gazing at faolin.

"Faolin Soulserver, "said faolin.

"Your new judging by your rank and attire, come on, ill hook you up with some stuff and ill help you get set up here in Runescape, and don't mind zezima, he's a noob trying to pick on the new players here."

Serpent eyed faolin's rank and attire as he said this, and faolin did not hesitate to do the same to serpent's combat level. He ranked a level 7 which was not far from his own. Faolin then followed serpent into the castle and down a passageway on the right until they reached a small room which was the kitchen. "I can imagine you're hungry," said serpent gazing inside the kitchen." I remember my time coming to Runescape it wasn't easy but I still remember."

Serpent greeted the tired and apparently busy cook and left, leaving a promise to return and faolin to eat a meat pie with a sliver taken out of it.

Faolin began eating the surprisingly delectable and Flavorful pie, and watched the cook. He was afraid that he was stealing from him or shouldn't eat it and promised to compromise with him. He finished the last bite about 10 minutes later and stood up and prepared to greet the cook that had yet to notice faolin was here in this room. He tapped the cook on the shoulder to get his attention and the startled cook half-threw an egg which soared into the air. Faolin reached out with instinct and caught the egg before it was out of reach and would certainly splatter on the clean tiled floor.

The cooked clapped said," well my boy good show, is their anything I can do to help you. I'm rather quite busy but I can offer advice or tips."

"Well sir," said faolin reaching for his Gold pieces. "I ate that nice pie of yours without permission and really feel rather bad about it. I could pay you back if you'd like, or learn to bake another for your liking."

The cooked laughed loudly which embarrassed faolin greatly. "My boy," said the cook. "That pie was for people new to Runescape; you committed no wrong at all, but if you feel that bad about it, why not help me. The dukes' birthday is tomorrow and I need to prepare a delectable feast for him."

He began asking faolin to fetch ingredients while he began teaching him how to cook various things. "The tutorial instructors," said the cook laughing." They don't know the difference between mud and oatmeal. Just stick to my advice and you'll turn out better than that arrogant lot in the cooking guild."

That set faolin laughing and after a while serpent came back. The cook greeted him and explained to faolin how serpent helped the cook out in a spot of trouble. The pair left the cook to finish pouring creamy and rich gravy over a gargantuan fully cooked turkey that faolin helped the cook get out of the cave like oven.

Faolin followed serpent out of the castle and across a long bridge. Faolin looked at the river below them and felt a bit at peace with lumbridge.

_Though I may have another home soon, and I may find many peaceful places in my future travels, I know in my heart this is my true home_, thought faolin as he sidestepped a passing goblin that aggressively walked past him.

The entire area was infested with small and big spiders, and armored goblins. He noticed 4 guards patrolling a large gate and accepting money from people while letting people in all the same for no charge. Faolin was surprised by serpent's generosity by giving him a brand new set of bronze armor with some comfortable boots and a lavish black cape.

Serpent then began teaching faolin the four basic forms of combat. Form I which was for stabbing. "An aggressive form said serpent. Form II which was slashing and used power to deliver a crushing attack on the opponent. Form III which was lunging and used to deliver a first strike, and Form IV which was a defensive form and used primarily for defense while delivering blows to your opponent without any risk to yourself getting hurt just as bad or worse!

Night began to spring up and darkened the streets before the gate. The forms of little goblins could still be seen roaming about and setting up campfires. Faolin and serpent had began practicing on giant and little spiders to boost their rank and by the time they were done, faolin ranked a level 10 while serpent had more watched faolin use various combat forms than do some serious training himself, so he was only ranked as a level 9.

They were both perspired and began moving north to a place serpent referred to as Varrok, thinking nothing of the group of people trailing them.


End file.
